Castaways
by emeraldwolf
Summary: A story of ObiWan and Anakin through their eyes throughout their lives. Will contain slash. Takes place throughout all 6 movies you'll see what I mean.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Don't own anything in here except the plot and writing and junk. Hopefully Lucas doesn't mind all of us FFN authors having a bit o fun with his characters.

Anyway, I'm not gonna be putting in dates for this fic, but it will switch rapidly between different time periods. Hopefully its not too confusing.

Oh, and I've never read the books etc for Star Wars. Just going by the movies and Clone Wars on this one. And if you're reading for the Obi/Ani slash, don't worry, its coming. Just not in the first chapter. I have to warm myself up for it.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

I lift my hood up the barest bit and feel a blast of warm sand. Damn this planet. I've never been fond of either sand or heat, and Tatooine just happens to be abundant in both.

From under my heavy Jedi cloak (which is now filled with itchy sand, thank you very much sudden sandstorms) I glance around the bazaar. The people who live in this forsaken area on the outskirts of what passes for a city on this planet congregate in this small town to sell their goods.

I'm not here to sell. Or buy.

A flash of blond in the crowd catches my attention and I detach myself from the comforting shade under the awning of a jewelry dealer. A few creatures of suspicious reputation glance over at me. I know what they're thinking. Some old nutcase pretending to be a Jedi.

I wave my hand and they go about their business. One good thing about being this far in the outer rim, very few species are aware of the Force, and even less know how to defend against it. Except a few of the more interesting shop owners. But where would the fun in life be if I had the power to control everyone?

"Hey boy! You can't park that thing here!"

I edge along the wall closer to the creature that had the boy by his arm. It was yelling and sending specks of spit flying onto the small human in his grasp.

"It's a free parking space. Listen I just need to grab some cabbage then I'll move it," the boy, no more than 12, whined as he tried to struggle away. But the slobbery brown creature kept a tight hold on him.

I smile, not that anyone can see it thanks to my hood, and walk forward. No one even takes the moment to acknowledge my presence before I am standing next to the pair.

"It's really alright to let the boy park his speeder here for just a few moments."

"I guess it's alright, but only for a few moments."

Throwing the human's arm down the shop owner wobbled back into his small hut.

"Ben? Hey, thanks. I haven't seen you in town in a while."

"Too many storms lately. It's a long walk here from my place. How are your aunt and uncle doing?"

The young Skywalker laughs and I see in his blue eyes something that is achingly familiar and foreign. He begins telling me all about his recent antics, and I follow after him, nodding politely and laughing at the appropriate moments. I know Owen and Beru don't like me spending time with Luke, they're afraid a crazy old hermit like me will have a bad influence on him.

Imagine that, me a bad influence on a Skywalker. Can't imagine where they got _that_ idea. After gathering his fresh vegetables Luke quickly returns to the speeder and I follow him, an obedient shadow. Even if the boy does show evidence of Force powers, his sharp shooting for example, he is not old enough to defend himself from the dangers of Mos Eisley.

"And then Uncle Owen made me take it out on my speeder and leave it in the desert because he said he wouldn't be taking in any more strays."

I bristle at this. I was never terribly fond of Owen, mostly because he told Luke he wasn't allowed to see me. Me, the person who was there when he was born. The one who was entrusted with his guardianship. I know more about that boy and where he comes from than anyone.

"Its strange though, I don't remember us taking in strays before…"

He means you Luke. You're just a burden to him.

"Well Luke, the suns will be going down soon. I wouldn't want to make your aunt and uncle worry."

"Alright. Thanks again Ben," Luke sat in the speeder and looked down, fiddling with one of the controls. I could tell he wasn't finished. "I know I'm supposed to stay away, but I was wondering if I could come by sometime and, you know, hear some stories."

About his father. Of course I know that's left unsaid, but still blaringly obvious. I softly nod my head and realize that I really have changed. Years ago I would have honored his legal guardians wishes. Oh the times.

"Maybe I can even bring that baby scurrier with me!" Luke took off an instant later, his speeder leaving a billowing cloud of sand. Most of which miraculously found its way into my boots. How, I will never know.

Wait a minute…I thought he said he freed…

…a lizard in our apartment.

My padawan was right on the small animal's tail, chasing it through the living room and into his bedroom. As I walk far enough into our foyer so that the automatic door behind me will close, I toss my heavy cloak onto a nearby chair.

"Padawan!"

With the appearance of my voice I know that Anakin is now aware of my presence. Of course, had his interests not been focused elsewhere he should have sensed me coming. Even without a training bond. I wince at this thought and take a seat on the small sofa that is the centerpiece of the furniture in our apartment. I have been training Anakin for four years now, and we still have yet to form a complete bond. Just small snippets here and there. But with his potential I know its possible.

I wonder for the millionth time which one of us is truly the cause.

"Sorry Master, I can explain," he spits out as he walks into the living room empty handed.

"I should hope so," I say in my sternest voice. When I see the boy wilt at this I can not help but sigh heavily and rub my eyes. No wonder we can't have a proper apprentice and master bond. I don't know who in this relationship is the apprentice and who is the master.

"Well, it all started in class today. Master Fisto was training us to use the living force to influence the actions of wild animals."

I knew this wouldn't be easy.

"And these wild animals, were they lizards?" I motion to Anakin's room where, presumably, the creature is still in hiding.

"No. They were wild tauntauns."

I can't keep back a groan. I know this story is not going to end well and just lean back into the comfort of the couch as I listen to Anakin's tale. Apparently his grip on the living force left something to be desired, and his tauntaun was the only one that refused to obey his commands.

"So I figured I'd try and practice with an animal here at the temple, but all I could find was that lizard in the gardens…"

With a soft sigh I smile to my young padawan and he looks immensely relieved. After motioning to the seat next to me he practically leaps onto the couch, a crazy grin on his face. I recognize it as the look he always gets when I agree to help him with his studies. Apparently I'm "way better at this stuff" than all the other Jedi who usually try and impart knowledge on my headstrong apprentice. Despite them being masters, and myself a newly appointed knight.

"I'll tell you a secret my padawan," as I pause for dramatic effect Anakin leans over and his mouth hangs open. Sometimes, when he isn't raising hell, my apprentice really can prove to be quite the impeccable student. "I'm not very good when it comes to using the living force either. You should have seen Qui-Gonn though. He was a true master at it."

Anakin's face flashes with a second of sadness, but I pat him on the shoulder and it is gone just as quickly. I know my master is gone, and I miss him, but not like my padawan. Anakin mourns his loss, even this many years later. I know I should worry more about his attachment issues, but it just seems hypocritical to me to tell my apprentice, who I love like family, that he should feel less.

Focusing on the force, and letting my eyes close halfway, I sense out the living presence in Anakin's room. Although there seemed to be a slight force presence under his bed, leftover late night snacks no doubt, I quickly find the lizard stuck to his wall. With a nudge through the force, it becomes compliant and I give it the slightest desire to come into the room with us.

The foot long green lizard loped casually into the room and I hear Anakin sigh dramatically. I can't help myself and ruffle his short hair, assuring him through whatever small amount of a bond we have, that he will do just as good as I will.

"Now why don't we see if between the two of us we can maneuver this little guy back to the garden where he belongs."

"Are you sure I can't keep him master?"

"Absolutely not…and Anakin."

"Yes master?"

"Stop trying to use the force to get me to allow you to keep him as a pet."

"Yes master..."


	2. Renegade

Okay, you guys know the drill. :Enter Disclaimer here: So yeah, I've decided each chapter will definitely have a "flashback" section and a "future" section. You'll understand.

Beware….there be SLASH ahead. Aka: yaoi, shounen-ai, m/m, boylove, male bonking….. anyway…..not much yet…I'm still working up to it, but here is the chapter.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

I'm awake. I can't say it's the sun, or an alarm clock that wakes me. Sometimes I just become aware of the fact that I'm conscious, when I most certainly wasn't a second ago.

My hair is tickling my ear. I blow puffs of air out the corner of my mouth but it doesn't seem to move the greasy tendril. Obviously, I am in need of a shower. There also seems to be something sticking my mouth to my pillow…oh. I sit up on my knees, wiping the spittle away from my mouth and pushing my hair behind my shoulders.

I look around and see that I'm in my room, and that no one else is in my bed. Which is a bit of a curiosity considering I don't remember ending up in my room last night. Which means I was probably carried in.

"**You forgot to put a glass of water on the night table, Master."**

I can't help but smacking my lips. Wishing for something cool to drink, but without having to get out of the cool wrappings of my bed sheets.

"**_It still baffles me, my ex-Padawan, that you can show me respect in your mind, but not in the presence of other Jedi."_**

The voice is quiet, most likely from Obi-Wan trying to concentrate on something else. I am tempted to purposely bother him back, but if he'd wanted more of a conversation he would have initiated it. Rolling out of my bed I stumble into the living room that connects my bedroom and Obi-Wan's. As usual, peeking into my master's room I find everything strewn about, and his covers balled up on the bed.

"**Your bed sure seems rumpled this morning. And I wake up alone in my room. You're up to peculiar things today Master."**

"**_You were so exhausted from the mission that you fell asleep on the floor so I rolled you into your room. You're lucky you were so pathetic looking…"_**

I bristle at the comment. I know he's just playing around, the joking in his voice obvious even through telepathy, but I still don't like being insulted.

"…**_or I'd have ravished you right there."_**

I grin like an idiot, and I'm sure if the other Jedi could see me now they'd have a good laugh. The 'chosen one' standing in a ratty pair of pants, with unwashed hair, grinning and dazed like someone on a deathstick high. Shaking my head to clear the images of Obi-Wan doing anything to me I start making a quick breakfast for myself.

"**So care to explain, Master,"** I know I'm a knight, and have been for a few years, but old habits, especially those that bother Obi-Wan, die hard. **"What you are doing out of our rooms so early in the morning, and without me."**

"_**Council meeting. It might be a while. I promise though that I'll make up for it when I return."**_

There's that shit eating grin again. I really need to be able to control my facial expressions when it comes to thoughts of Obi-Wan.

"**Any suggestions of what I should do until then?"**

Had we been in the same room, I have a feeling that he would have cocked an eyebrow and smirked at me for that one. Must be careful around my Master, he seems deceptively passive to those who don't know him well.

"_**In all honesty Padawan I thought you might go to the archives today, do a little research on this…change…"**_

It's obvious what change he means. Jedi can do many things, but speak to each other in their minds is not one of them. At least, they never mention it in the temple classes. Speaking directly through the Force is a rare ability, one I've only heard mentioned along with names of Jedi of the ancient orders. I've simply chalked it up to the fact that my midichlorian count is so high, but Obi-Wan is more suspicious than I am.

"**Yes Master. I'll see you for dinner then."**

I feel our bond slacken as we both release it. We had formed a bond as all master and apprentice pairs do, but ours has intensified way beyond that. After I was knighted, we stayed together on all of our dispatches during the Clone Wars, if we could help it. And after we became lovers our bond became stronger, and as of recently we developed a few new abilities.

For example, my master is sitting in the council room, with his back facing the south window right now. I'd love to test out some of the odd quirks that seem to have come with our bond, but we're in the middle of a war now and the Jedi need us.

After taking my much needed shower I head down to the archives. Almost as soon as I make the mistake of realizing that I have no idea where to go a young female Padawan pops up next to me.

"Do you need any assistance, Knight Skywalker?"

"Uh…yes," her timing shouldn't be strange considering she's a Jedi, but I am still unnerved by this ability every time I journey to the archives, "Where would I look for information on Jedi with special abilities in the Force?"

She smiles and motions me towards one of the corners of the enormous room. I follow slowly, my footsteps seeming loud and out of place. When we arrive she points to an entire section of the wall that apparently houses information in all different forms on Force abilities.

"Care to be a bit less vague sir?"

I grin down at the girl, she can't be much older than 15, and explain that I'm looking for anything involving telepathy. She pulls her mouth together tightly as she scans the area, her eyes darting in every direction, seemingly to fast to really be aware of what she is looking at. After a few seconds she seems to snap out of it and walks forward, pulling out a drawer. Inside are holovids, data pads, and even a few books.

"This drawer will contain anything you're looking for. If you need any more help just ask," with a curt smile she heads off just before I sense another Jedi enter the archive. Amazing.

I plonk down onto a bench that is conveniently near my drawer and begin to scour the entire collection for evidence of other telepathic Jedi. For what felt like hours I poured through the information, coming up with bits of pieces but nothing that could help me and my master.

"_**Anakin…you're late."**_

I prepare myself to respond when a strong hand slaps me upside my head.

"Damnit Master. That hurt…"

"Stop pouting Anakin. Now lets go."

I am not pouting.

All right. I'm pouting. I'm pouting I'm pouting I'm—

"_**I don't sleep with people who pout."**_

"Yes Master."

As I follow him I look down at his neck. It happens to be source of interest for me and had there been less Jedi in the room I would have loved to lean over and gently—

"_**Anakin, can't you at least wait till we're home. Patience is part of the Jedi code."**_

"**I think we should add screwing in public to the Jedi Code."**

"_**Well…I am on the council now…"**_

At least this time there are two Jedi with shit eating grins walking down the hall…

…to the bridge.

"Why did you disturb me?" I am pissed off. And these pathetic weaklings who are trembling in their seats below the catwalk I am on all know that I am pissed. They also know that usually results in one of them being choked to death.

"Forgive me Lord Vader," the man that is speaking is one of the radiomen on the ship. I don't know his name nor do I care. But I recognize his face through the red fog that now replaces my vision. "We received a transmission from the Force sensitive squadron."

I know that my anger is satiated, for now, and I try and stand as relaxed as I can. My suit doesn't help to convey emotions, outside of intimidation. I cross my arms, for some reason feeling that maybe this would help put this panicked man's mind at ease long enough for him to give me the report.

"They have discovered very strong Force signatures on the Dagobah system and wanted to report to you before exploring the system. According to their message, this is the strongest Force presence they've found so far. They wish to know if you want to join them."

By the time this poor fool finishes his sentence he is shaking like a leaf. I'm doing nothing to hide the frustration and anger in my mind, and even these men with no knowledge of the Force can feel it.

"Tell them not to bother with it—"

"But my Lord?"

The radioman falls with a comforting thud onto the metal floor. I motion to some storm troopers waiting out in the hall and they quickly remove the body, his neck bent at an impossible angle. The fear in this room is so thick I feel like its pressing in around me. It is…comforting.

"Who will take that man's position?"

A hand is slowly raised from the side and I see an older man, his beady eyes widened with pure terror sitting at a console.

"Return a transmission to the squadron. Tell them to ignore the Dagobah system. The entire planet is ripe with the Force. The trees on that planet are stronger in the Force than most of the squadron. That is all their sensing. They are to continue sweeping systems until they find the cowardly Jedi."

"Yes, Lord Vader."

Taking my leave of these fools that occupy my ship I walk quickly back to my chambers. Chambers is not so much an accurate description as cell. The room is not an apartment, not a place for a person to live. It is just a large open room with the necessary machinery to allow me to remove as much of my suit as I can. But for now I just sit in the large metal chair and seethe.

Just the mention of the Jedi has angered me and now I can't think clearly. All my thoughts are of Kenobi. I know he survived the purges. As well as Yoda. But the old master was near death when I was a boy, and there is a good chance he died on his own. Quietly, hiding like a frightened rat. Kenobi on the other hand.

I would have known.

I know I would have felt his death. He lives on somewhere in the universe. Mocking me with his every breath. I know he is still alive.

This thought suddenly seems clearer to me than it ever has. I know he is alive. I can feel it. Our bond is not gone. There is no way to tell where the other presence in the back of my mind is in the universe, but it is somewhere. After being left on Mustafar I immediately tried to sense where Yoda and Kenobi were, but they were shielding their presences far too well. I hadn't tried since.

Taking a few deep, echoing breaths, I tap into the bond that has been with me since I was ten. It takes a few moments to regain the control I need to sense it. After all, this bond is not controlled with the dark side. But there it is. Like a pulsing, quiet and seeming to come from everywhere at once.

"**Kenobi?"**

The slight falter in shielding on the other side is immediately replaced. Now there is less of a pulsing, and more of a buzzing. Like the sounds that appear when you think the world around you is silent. The noises you're never sure you've really heard until you hear them again.

"**I know you are there Jedi. And I know you can hear me. Amazing isn't it, after all these years. I wonder if this means I am close to your hiding spot." **

I wait, feeling the dulled emotions that are leaked through the bond to me, fear, apprehension, panic, and even a spark of excitement. I can't help but wonder if the voice that he hears in his head is my real one, or if even that has been tainted by my new form. The one that he gave me. His fault.

"_**You cannot still think that anything that you did was my fault, can you Darth? After all, I told you not to jump." **_

A tingle runs up my spine. Or a feeling similar to it. This voice, that I haven't heard in years, and yet it remains the same. Forcing myself to be calm and concentrate I try and find where Kenobi is. Even just a direction that he is speaking to me from, but it fails.

"_**I am still your elder Darth. Do you think you've grown strong enough to sense a Jedi Master who doesn't wish to be sensed?"**_

"**A master eh? Master of what? Certainly not of the Jedi Order. You know as well as I do Kenobi, you are a master of nothing."**

And now, I am alone again. He is shut off his end of the bond, blocked me out completely. The faint buzzing stays, as it always has, in the farthest corner of my mind. For a second I feel something, disappointment perhaps, but write it off as a reaction to not discovering anything more about the whereabouts of the Jedi.

But he can't shield himself perfectly for long. I will be able to communicate with him again. It is true that my ex-master has grown stronger in his exile. But he is not the only one who has had time to train.

Perhaps next time I'll show him a few of the tricks I've learned.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

GreendEATHpop Glad to hear you liked it. Yeah, I want the time changes to be a bit confusing, but only because I want them to flow from one to the next with no discernable break.

Kari-demon: Yeah, I couldn't help but make some nice father son references. There will probably be more in later chapters.

RuByMoOn17: I shall take that comment as interesting in a good way. Hope you'll keep reading

Remember people, I loves reviews. And if you have a question, comment, opinion, request for how the story should go, please feel free. I'll respond to all reviews at the end of every chapter. Later peoples!


	3. Hermit

"I wanted the father to be Darth Vader, but I also wanted a father figure. So I created Ben as the other half. You have one who is the light half and one who is the dark half... the positive and the negative. This sort of gave a twist to the whole story." --George Lucas

This quote influenced my take on certain things in this fic.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

As I walk down the hall of the temple I am overcome with a sudden hatred for eggshell white. These walls all look the same, and its infuriating. Someone could get lost.

Padawans and other Jedi brush hastily by me, but I ignore them. I can feel my own padawan in our quarters. It is barely after sundown so I'm naturally curious as to whether or not he is alright. Normally Anakin is out enjoying the company of his friends; few though they are.

Finally I reach the end of the corridor and take a right, which leads to my hallway. After all, I've been here the longest, I think it should be my hallway. The hallway of Kenobi.

I open the door with the Force, feeling a bit anxious and wanting to flex my power somewhere. This usually doesn't happen, and when it does I take it out in lightsaber duels. But today there was no one able to accept my challenge, leaving me frustrated and right where I am. My apartment.

It's small, just big enough for me and my apprentice to stay in on the rare occasions that we are not out on missions or training expeditions. A kitchenette and a living room with a couch and a recliner. Two bedrooms on opposite sides of the living room. Across from the door is a window that lets in the dim glow that the Coruscant night emits.

"Anakin?"

I know he's in his room, I can feel him. But I want to talk to him about something. The door opens and Anakin walks in wearing nothing but a pair of boxers. Blue boxers.

What was I going to say?

"I like what you've done with it Master."

For a second I keep ogling my padawan. Then I remember that Anakin hasn't been my padawan for years and I look back up his body. The first image of him stepping out of the bedroom, my scrawny, tall padawan is replaced by the Jedi knight who now lives with me. My partner.

He is smiling at me, and I realize I still don't know what we're talking about.

Approaching me, he tosses his shoulder length hair to the side, out of his face. I can see his eyes now, and I swear they look more blue than usual. Or maybe it's that come-hither gaze he's sending my way even as he makes the first move.

His lips brush against my jaw and I realize I can feel them clearly. The warmth and wetness of them, remaining from him licking them as he crossed the living room.

Bringing up a hand I feel my chin and realize it is smooth, along with the rest of my face.

Oh yeah, that's right, I shaved for Anakin. He always makes fun of my beard, saying I only keep it so I look older than him. Why I would do that is beyond me. But that doesn't matter. After all, he said he liked it.

"Glad to hear it Anakin," he keeps standing just far enough away that I can't feel his body against mine, so I close the distance, my hands on his hips as I pull his willing mouth to mine. Despite our height difference (damn that boy's abnormal growth spurts) I'm usually the more aggressive one in our relationship.

So as I feel myself pushed over the arm of the couch and end up with my feet in the air and my head stuck between two cushions, I am slightly surprised. Then I feel Anakin's hands running along the insides of my calves and I can't help but groan. Loudly. In a matter very unbecoming of a Jedi Master.

"Was that a request Master? I couldn't quite make it out."

Smartass.

"Well P_adawan_," I stress the term and glare at him from the couch, although I think being spread over the couch as I am right now might be lessening my glare's potency, "If you're so strong in the Force, why don't you read my mind?"

He pulls off my boots, all the time watching me with those infuriating blue eyes. When the boots are gone he presses a kiss to the souls of my feet and I flinch away. Okay, I'll admit, I'm ticklish there. So shoot me.

Now he stands up and leans over me, his legs pressed against the arm of the couch, between my bare feet. His hands are on my legs again, running along the sides and sending chills along their path. I reach up and grab his shoulders, using the leverage to raise my body and kiss him again.

I love kissing him. His tongue laps at mine, drinking me in like a drowning man. Then he pulls my hands from where they're digging into his shoulders and pushes me back down. Those infernal hands are on my chest now, teasing me as he draws them lower. My sash is gone and I have a moment to wonder if he just threw it on the floor before he practically rips my tunic open.

I freeze as I feel his mind in mine. It's hard to keep up your mental shields in a position like this, with your apprentice's hands tugging your pants down. I let out yet another noise and I hear him chuckle happily.

"I think I know what you want now Master…"

The image he sends to me is one I've seen before, in my most fond of memories. I can hear him laughing and making some comment about the expression I have on, but I don't care. He had just better hurry.

Obviously this last emotion leaked through my shields and, rather abruptly, I have no pants on. And now I realize that our apartment is far too cold. I open my mouth to make a comment about the thermostat in this room but no sound comes out as I feel smooth lips slide along the inside of my thigh.

"Anakin…"

He begins kissing up my leg, and oh shit, I can barely keep from squirming under him. He just laughs; little puffs of air against my skin. My ankles are grabbed and held firmly down as he goes higher along my thigh.

"I wonder, Master, if there's anything in the Jedi code about these kinds of behaviors."

"Anakin if you…unh….if you don't…."

Damn his tongue. He loves flicking it out in unmentionable places. My throat seems to have betrayed me so I turn the tables on my lover and send him very specific images of what I want. His mouth. And where exactly I'd like it.

"Yes Master…"

Oh shit oh shit oh shit.

I can hear myself panting and the blood rushes to my ears. My whole body seems to go rigid and all my senses freeze. All I can feel is the heat between my legs. And my padawan's head bobbing up and down, barely in my vision.

I think I just groaned. Oh well, it doesn't matter. But what I do know is that my neck hurts so I let my head rest back on the cushion. He's sucking now and I definitely groan this time. My hands shoot down to grab at his shoulders, pulling him closer to me like that will make me feel better. It doesn't work.

Lick lick lick. He needs to stop playing with me. I feel like my skin is on fire. And I can't seem to stay in one place. Even my legs are trembling as he swallows more of me and grips my ankles tightly. I can feel his fingernails digging into my skin, but it just causes a flare of heat to rush through me.

He's slowed down again, running his teeth gently along my length as he slows his rhythm.

"More Anakin…don't stop…"

He doesn't answer me, and slows down even more. Obviously he's in a fine mood while I'm here waiting on the brink and about to lose my temper.

This is starting to piss me off and I squeeze his shoulders, trying anything to make him move again. Instead he pulls away completely and I'm left with a rather cold breeze in a very uncomfortable place.

"Shit Anakin, come on."

There's that flicking tongue again. But it's not enough. Not nearly enough. I can feel my chest heaving as I pant. Why won't he keep going? He's never done this before. I release the death grip I had on his tunic and pull my hands from his shoulders. I brush my fingers along his jaw line, so close to me but so infuriatingly far away. Sliding my hands up to the back of his head I wait to feel his long silky hair.

I don't feel anything. Just smooth skin. And something hard that my finger just touched.

Pulling my hands away like I've been burned I push myself up on the couch, far enough to look into Anakin's eyes. They're gold and red, rings of fire set in a face of black and red.

My throat closes and I realize it's not out of fear. He's using the Force against me. The creature between my legs tilts his head, his horns causing shadows to mingle with the tattoos on his face, and he grins, crooked yellow teeth mirroring the shade of his eyes.

"Yes Master."

His voice is quiet and hoarse at the same time. I need to get out. I need to leave. But my body refuses, staying exactly where it is. I'm becoming lightheaded from the lack of air in my body. As I see him lean down and lick his lips I feel myself able to move again.

I thrash out at the first thing I see which happens to be someone's back next to me. This someone falls out of the bed (I thought I was on a couch?) and lets out a snarl as he hits the floor.

"Shit Obi-Wan. What'd you do that for?"

Anakin peeks his head over the side of the bed. I glance around quickly and realize that we're in my room. He climbs back into the bed and shudders as he throws the covers back so he can get back under them.

"Man its cold in here."

I quickly realize I had been dreaming. A really fucked up dream. Possibly the worst dream I've ever had. Obviously Anakin hadn't noticed. As I feel him press up against my side I feel calm again. Just a dream. A stupid dream.

"Sorry I hit you. I was just having a really intense dream…" I fade off as Anakin starts trailing his fingers over my stomach.

"Must have been…" his eyes are focused on a point under the sheet. Suddenly his hand grabs the blatant bulge in my pants and my whole body jerks.

"Was it about me?"

I almost don't answer him. It's too dark in my room to see his eyes, but his face shows enough. He's grinning seductively as he firmly gropes me. If only he knew.

"My dreams are always about you."

He leans in and begins kissing me and before I know it I've forgotten the dream. All I know is Anakin. My eyes slide close…

….and open again almost immediately. I was going to meditate today, but I guess that'll have to be put off.

Knock. Knock.

I grumble and walk over to my door. I know Luke is on the other side, and I shouldn't be angry with him. But the boy has impeccably bad timing.

As I swing the door open a small bundle of Skywalker energy practically jumps into the room. Wonderful. At this rate, I'll never learn the secret of immortality.

"Hello Luke."

He is panting and obviously had been running for a while. His hair is matted to his forehead with sweat. For a healthy young man to be this winded he either came very far or it was hotter than usual out in the desert today. Gee, I wonder which.

"Sorry about barging in like this. My speeder broke down…again"

I feel my throat give a little jerk as he smiles up at me. It's that same renegade smile his father always had. Usually before doing something incredibly stupid.

"Well, you know I'm not very good with speeders, but if I have anything that could help you fix it…" I wave to my humble abode.

It's a cave. In a wall. In the middle of the desert.

I accept it.

He glances around but doesn't seem very intent on finding parts. Sometimes I wonder if it's ethical to not tell Luke about the Force. Most of those times are when he's blatantly lying to me.

"Hm," I look out my small window carefully, "It looks like there might be a storm coming up. You'd better stay here and rest before you go back. I'm sure your speeder will be fine."

There isn't a grain of sand in the air. And I just had to convince four Tusken raiders and their banthas that it would be a better idea to go looking for scrap metal somewhere else.

"Thanks a lot Ben."

The kid plops down onto the floor and I'm once again reminded of his damned father. He takes off his small bag as I walk over to the kitchen. Every time he comes to visit I make tea. It's a nice relaxing sort of monotony.

"Hey Ben, can I talk to you?"

"You are talking to me Luke," I smile over at him and he relaxes back against the chair he's sitting in front of.

"It's just that, you seem like such a great guy. You're always nice to me, and I was wondering why Beru and Owen don't like you?"

Carefully I pour the hot water into the teacups, trying to be calm. After all, I can't tell him the truth. And I've never been a huge fan of lying. Nor am I usually any good at it. Walking over to him I sit on the only other chair in my cave…er…house. My cloak is tossed on the floor somewhere in my room, since I didn't expect having company today.

Luke's eyes are trained on my belt and I realize that, out of a stupid habit, I left my lightsaber attached to my belt. It is dangerous out here after all. Or maybe I'm just not ready to leave behind my old life.

"It's a lightsaber."

Luke nods. He's probably seen them in books or learned about Jedi in school.

"So you really were a Jedi, huh?"

I know what he's doing. He thinks I'm trying to avoid answering his question. I am of course. But the trick is to not let him know that.

"Yes I was. A lifetime ago."

Your lifetime ago.

"My father was too wasn't he?"

Luke has that annoying habit of scooting forward when he's excited about something. Like he might miss something I say sitting three feet away, and must be closer. I sigh softly, and realize that today our tea will probably have to go to waste.

"**And so wespeak again Kenobi." **

I start in my chair and Luke follows on the floor. Obviously I frightened the boy. I put my mental shields up, carefully. I can't risk Vader picking up any thoughts about Luke or Tatooine. Yoda and I spend all our time blocking Luke and Leia's existence from their father. I've been doing it for so long that its like breathing now.

"**_I have no time to indulge you now. Why don't you go torture someone and we'll speak some other time?"_**

"Your father was one of the greatest Jedi who ever lived. Maybe the greatest."

There is a spark of pride in the boy's blue eyes. I wish that Anakin had been able to see his son. He'd have been amazed at how much they look alike.

"**I am not to be spoken to like an insolent child. I'm your superior now Kenobi. Perhaps I'm being too polite with you? I thought I could persuade you to reveal yourself, so I don't have to force my way into your mind and find out for myself."**

I dig deep into the Force, calming myself and waging a war at the same time. Luke has no idea. I'm speaking to the boy's father for crying out loud. What am I doing…

"When did he die?"

"_**You've always been overconfident Darth. You'd have thought losing all your limbs would be enough to teach you your lesson."**_

Keeping up this double conversation is hard. I'm finding it more and more difficult. Perhaps I really am getting old and weak.

"Just shortly before you were born. But you know the story already."

Sometimes I think Luke doesn't quite understand the stories of his father that I tell him. He sees them as fairy tales, stories about triumphant heroes and evil villains. He doesn't realize that this was a real man, flesh and blood.

"**You seem to be hiding much from me today. I wonder what is so important that you are being so easily distracted. I think you're thinking about me Master." **

The term shakes me more than I would like to admit. I barely have time to register that Luke is asking another question.

"—apprentice, wasn't he?"

"Yes. I trained your father from when he was a little boy."

I have shut down part of the bond I have with the Sith. I won't be responding to him. I still listen, more out of some morbid hope that he'll call me Master, and it'll be Anakin speaking instead. But I know it won't happen. Luke, meanwhile, has fallen strangely quiet in front of me. His eyes are downcast and I wonder if even his untrained abilities in the Force might be enough for him to sense my emotions.

"I never knew him, or my mother."

The boy is very serious and I focus all my attention on him. But some nagging part of my brain keeps checking back for anything being sent telepathically.

"**I think you're still hoping. Hoping that your padawan is not dead. That someday he'll change, turn back to you." **

"Since you were with him throughout his life, I feel like…I don't know, like you're the closest thing I have to a father. Way more than Uncle Ben."

"**It must hurt to have someone who you raised from a child betray you. Not only betray you, but kill everyone who you ever knew or cared about. Personally, I think I did a wonderful job. You stole my life from me, and I repaid the favor."**

"I can't imagine having to watch someone that close to you be murdered. Do you still miss him?"

"**After all that, do you still love him?" **

"_**Always."  
**_"Always."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

I hope that last part wasn't too confusing…I wanted it to be a bit confusing though, cause it is from Obi-Wan's POV and he would be confused during that conversation. And his confusion is what leads to his slip up of answering both Luke and Vader. Sorry this chapter took forever to get out, I just started a second job and I've been working for 13 days straight.

RubyMoon17- Here is the more you requested…just…er…a bit late.

Shini- Yeah, if you found the other chapters a little confusing I'm scared of what you'll think of this one. Hehe. That's what I get for trying to write stream of consciousness.

Roxy- Well, its almost smut. But it certainly wasn't soon. Don't be expecting too much smutty-ness, I suck at writing it.

gotmilk- glad to hear you like the idea.

525- well…I DID eventually update. Hehe. Sorry.

D6- I'm glad to hear you'll keep an eye on my story. I hate when people only read the first chapter and then disappear. I hope you'll keep reading. Yeah, I had Obi-Wan call him 'Darth' because in A New Hope when they're fighting he says "Only a master of evil, Darth." So I figure that maybe older Obi-Wan refers to him as Darth, or Darth Vader. I'm so happy you like my characterization. That is one thing that I am always concerned with doing well.

SomethingSpecial- No worries, I don't plan on leaving any of my current fics unfinished. It may be a while between updates (hopefully not…its all up to the muse) but I love my currents stories too much to leave them unfinished. And I'm glad you liked my characterization too. You people make me so happy.


	4. Jedi

I have returned! Sorry for the delay, I've got four fics going and I decide which gets updated mostly by which is getting reviewed. Now it is Castaways turn.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

I storm out of the room. I know its immature. So kill me, I'm slightly immature for my age. My metallic hand is clenched and in the other I hold my lightsaber. I think it would be broken if I was holding it in the other right now.

Anyway, storming out. That's still what I'm doing. The door to the gym is already closed behind me. Funny, I thought Obi-Wan would have chased me down. I'm surprised he can be so patient about giving me the lecture I know is coming.

This just makes me remember why I'm storming down the hallway in the Jedi temple, padawans scattering like birds out of my path. When I'm finally alone at the end of the hall I vent my frustration via lightsaber hurl.

The second it leaves my hand, propelled harder than it should have been due to my Force enhanced anger, I see someone rounding the corner.

Shit.

Before I can try and stop the lightsaber that is aimed right at the Jedi's head, it stops on its own. Did I do that?

Seeing a smirk on the colored face at the end of the hallway I know it wasn't me. I'm sure I could have stopped it before it clobbered Master Shaak Ti. But she just got to it first.

"Greetings Padawan Skywalker. I didn't realize I had done something to insult you recently."

I feel myself blush as she smirks even more. I have always been friends with Shaak Ti. Which is far more than I can say for most of the Jedi council. She is strong, and brave, and uncorrupted. Everything the others are not. With a flick of her delicate red hand my lightsaber floats back to me.

"Thank you Master. I'm sorry, I didn't know you were going to be there."

She approaches me and puts a comforting hand on my shoulder. I look down the small distance between our heights and into her pitch black eyes. Master Shaak Ti is part of the council, a general, and one of the most empathetic people I've ever met. I know she can tell something is wrong. I also know she is going to ask.

"You're upset Anakin. Perhaps you should tell me what it is that has made you so…emotional."

I try not to let her feel the frustration in me at the use of that word. Jedi aren't supposed to be ruled by their emotions. I'm freakin whipped by mine.

"It's nothing. Just a disagreement between me and my Master while we were sparring."

I don't think she believes me.

"If you say so, then it must be true."

She smiles showing her bright teeth and removes her hand. I'm sure the surprise is written clearly across my face. After all, this is a Jedi master. A master who just used the Force to read my thoughts. That was totally uncalled for.

She walks down the hallway and I follow. I am still a padawan after all. The hallway opens into a large foyer with tall windows. The light is coming in at just the right angle that it doesn't reach the stone wall that divides the room. Shaak Ti sits down on the wall and pats the spot next to her in the universal sign for me to sit down.

"I understand that your life isn't easy Anakin. Too much has happened to you in too little time. Especially recently."

We both know what she's talking about. I try not to stare at my hand.

I'm crippled.

It's strange but sometimes that thought just comes out of nowhere.

"We'll start simply. How about you tell me why you lobbed a lightsaber at me?"

I let out something between a snort and a laugh. This just makes Shaak Ti smile again. She really is a paradox. So sweet and calming. But she'd beat you up ten times before you knew what was happening if the situation called for it.

I wish I could get out of this. But she's doing this as a friend. Even if I tried to leave without telling her she could pull rank on me.

"Obi-Wan and I were sparring. He kept telling me to keep calm and focused when we were fighting. That I was letting myself get distracted by my emotions."

"An understandable thing for a master to say."

"But that's not why I left," I cut her off. She just tilts her head, ignoring the fact that I had just been so rude to her. "The whole time I was beating him. At everything. I was faster, my attacks landed more, my defense was better, everything. How can I learn anything from someone who I can beat so easily?"

There. It's out. Out in the open and in the presence of a council member nonetheless.

"I think you greatly underestimate your master."

What? That's not what she was supposed to say. She was supposed to support me, and tell me about how I'm the chosen one. Now I really am thinking about leaving.

"He may not be as strong in the Force as some. And he may not be the greatest swordsman to ever be a Jedi. But your master has something…unique," she paused for a minute and stared off through the windows to the streets of Coruscant. "Even we didn't realize it at first. Only Qui-Gonn could sense that Obi-Wan was special."

I know I should be above this. But I'm immature, and obviously am too stupid to understand what is so fucking amazing about my master.

"Curb you anger Padawan. Before you accidentally throw something across the room."

Ah…being treated like a child must be in the Jedi code somewhere under "proper master and padawan interactions".

"I'm sorry Master. I just can never figure out why everyone thinks Obi-Wan is so great. I mean, he lost to Dooku too. Had I not stepped in he would have died. And I _always_ beat him in sparring, and when he tries to teach me how to do something with the Force I can always do it better than him already."

She is just sitting there, nodding every now and then. I feel myself blushing again, this time out of anger. She is patronizing me. I notice slowly that she is looking at the floor and thinking intently, her small hands folded in her lap. I've seen Shaak Ti fight first hand on Geonosis. Against droids. Where she didn't have to hold herself back. Those hands are very misleading.

"You Master is teaching you Anakin."

"Teaching me? Teaching me what? That I don't need his lessons anymore. I think I already gathered that."

She tsks at me and shakes her head. If anyone other than Master Shaak Ti had been speaking this way to me, I would have stormed out by now.

"What would you learn if all he did was beat you senseless every time you sparred? You would just feel like he was insulting you. I know you think differently Padawan, but you are no match for Obi-Wan."

"But against Dooku—"

"He was busy keeping you from harm. A common mistake for a Master to make. Especially against a Sith."

She sits straight, and there is a strange feeling coming off of her. The smallest bit of sorrow seeping through her mental shields. Was she really that worried about the fight with Dooku? Or is there a different Sith she is referring to.

"Qui-Gon? Did he die protecting Obi-Wan?"

He never told me that story. Not the details anyway.

"Indirectly. But I think you should ask Obi-Wan about that."

Oh yeah, that's gonna end well.

"Just remember Anakin. You're Master is very wise. And a little bit of understanding would help your situation immensely."

With one last smile and an affectionate pat on my head, Shaak Ti leaves. She is so quiet when she moves. Personally, I think it's because she's barefoot.

I know I have to go talk to Obi-Wan. I accept this fact. That doesn't mean I have to like it.

After wandering around the foyer a few times, re-clipping my lightsaber to my belt, and accidentally taking a wrong turn, I inevitably end up standing in front of my apartment. Obi-Wan is inside. In the living room to be precise. Which means I can't possibly sneak past him. And that would be assuming he hasn't felt my presence already.

"Anakin."

Oh yeah…I'm screwed.

I enter the room and try and calm myself. I'm frustrated and despite what others may think of me, I know that kind of attitude isn't going to help my situation at all. Obi-Wan looks up at me from the couch, showered and dressed in a new pair of robes. I, meanwhile, feel funky and smell bad. Wonderful.

"Please forgive me for my actions earlier, Master."

With the door closed behind me, I feel more nervous. Just me and my master. He gives the same universal sign as Shaak Ti by patting the spot on the couch next to him. Yes, of course. I have to sit next to him to get a lecture. I can't just stand here by the door where I'm comfortable.

Settling down on the couch I stare straight ahead.

"You're forgiven Padawan."

Well, that was easy. I give him a small smile, and can't help but be surprised at the sadness on his face. He looks like he was the one who stormed out on me, not the other way around.

"What's wrong Master?"

Again Obi-Wan's face is slightly saddened. He takes a deep breath and copies my earlier response of staring at the wall across from us. His hands are clenched tightly together between his legs, and he's all hunched over. He looks old. Much older than he really is.

"I'm sorry that this has gotten out of hand Anakin."

Eh? This isn't what was supposed to happen. I come in. Obi-Wan lectures me. I pretend to feel bad. All is back to normal. I go enjoy some illegal podracing on the lower levels. The usual stuff.

"What's gotten out of hand Master?"

"Don't bother with that shit Anakin. You think of me as being your master as much as you father."

Okay. Now my jaw has officially dislocated and is located somewhere near my heel. I've never heard Obi-Wan curse. Let alone in anger. And sarcastic. Although the sarcasm really isn't anything new.

"But you are my master. You have been ever since I became a padawan."

He sighs and leans back, a smirk coming to rest on his face. It looks out of place, but at least it makes him look his age.

"Only in title Anakin. You and I have never seen eye to eye. This war is just proving that to me more and more. You're growing stronger every day. You're keeping more things from me."

Something in my chest tightens. Damn my Force senses. And there goes that smile on Obi-Wan's face this time. Only its even worse than before. Kinda creepy actually.

"No need to be so afraid Padawan. I know you've been sleeping with Senator Amidala for quite some time now."

Shit crap. Shit shit. Ah crap!

This time he's laughing. Well whoop de freakin doo. Obviously my getting kicked out of the Jedi order is a laughing matter. No wonder he's talking about not being my master anymore, its because I'm going to be thrown out of the Jedi temple.

"Please Master, I promise it won't happen again. It was…uh, a momentary weakness. I was emotionally unstable after the Geonosis incident and…uh…I swear to you it won't happen…again…" I can't keep talking to him like this. He's got this weird look on his face. For anyone else I'd say it was a shit eating grin. But on Obi-Wan? That seems too strange.

"If you keep panicking like that a Master will sense you and come in here to make sure you're not dying. There's nothing to worry about." He leans over and pats me on the shoulder and I'm reminded of Shaak Ti. But this is more than just a casual comforting touch. It makes me feel almost as uncomfortable as it puts me at ease. Maybe its that weird glint in my master's eyes. Almost like he's enjoying watching me squirm.

"After all, there's nothing in the Jedi Code that says we can't have sex. We are forbidden to love, or grow attachments to anyone. But being physical is a completely different thing. Some species, like humans, are particularly vulnerable to this."

Now I really AM feeling uncomfortable. Its like having "the talk" all over again. Will this torment never end?

"Love is one thing Anakin. It leads us to do foolish things, and take foolish risks. As long as there is only sex between you and Amidala, then there's nothing wrong. But don't make it a frequent thing with her, or else we may have to investigate and make sure you aren't getting too attached."

Wow. This is strange. I can't seem to voice the happiness I have over this. My master knows. Well, at least he knows that I'm sleeping with Padme. I think I should leave out the whole "we're married now" thing. I'll save that for another conversation.

"Thank you Master. That. Well. It'll definitely take a weight off my shoulders."

Obi-Wan just nods and gives me one of those strange looks. Like he's on the verge of saying something, but decides against it. I've been seeing that look more and more recently.

"Anakin…about earlier…"

"I'm sorry I stormed out Master."

"You said that already. I just wanted to know, why did you do it?"

I think about exactly what to say and am thankful for my master's patience. For once.

"I just felt like it was too easy to beat you. Like you weren't a challenge. But I still have to listen to you simply because you're my master."

Obi-Wan just nods his head and seems to contemplate something. But there is no anger or disapproval today. Not like usual.

"As I said, you're becoming stronger Anakin. We are going to be sent out on a mission soon. After all, we can't forget that we're in the middle of a war here. But I think you're about ready to become a Knight."

He smiles at me, and I know its not some cruel joke. He really does think I'm ready. Then he reaches out and brushes my braid behind my ear. For some reason, I get butterflies in my stomach at this. His fingers brushed against my ear on the way, and it made my skin heat up. Is this some trick of his?

"Of course, you have to be ready to accept changes. We won't be a master and padawan anymore."

As he stands up to leave, he grips my shoulder but as he walks past lets it drift across my neck. My whole body shudders and I feel goose bumps break out on my arms.

What the hell was that? I can feel emotions in the Force coming from my master stronger than I have felt in the past. Almost like…nah, that's just imagining things. My master couldn't possibly be…attracted to me? No. That's just stupid. I'm being…

….nacissistic you are! Take all the credit for Luke's training you do!"

I smile at the small ghost of the greatest Jedi Master in the past thousand years. He, of course, doesn't notice. Mostly because he is thoroughly bitching out my former master.

"Master Yoda, I understand that you trained Luke to use the Force after I died. And I'm grateful for that. But I watched the boy since he was born. I was with him his whole life. Of course I feel like I was the boy's rightful master."

This could go on forever. I sigh and apparently, even as a ghost, this sound draws the attention of my companions. Obi-Wan glares at me, and seems to appear as his old self again. And by old self I of course mean young self. Ah well, doesn't really matter once you're non-corporeal whether or not you have some wrinkles and gray hairs.

"You shut up. We wouldn't be having this argument now if you hadn't killed me."

Oh yeah. That. Well, it doesn't really count considering the fact that Vader killed Obi-Wan.

"You know as well as I do that Darth Vader killed you. I didn't even exist when that happened. And anyways, what kind of master were you to let me turn to the dark side, huh?"

Damn. Sometimes I wish I could just have a normal conversation with the two Jedi who are sitting next to me. But no. Every time they have to bring up the fact that I turned evil and almost took over the universe. One mistake. I make one mistake and now I have to deal with it for all of eternity.

"He does have you there Obi-Wan. We are all to blame for what happened. But now everything is set right. As I said, Anakin brought balance back to the Force. It just took longer than expected."

I grin over at the ghost of Master Jinn. He always takes my side in these arguments. Which is quite comforting. I wish we had time to train the other Jedi to maintain their consciousness once they returned to the Force. Even if I was the one who killed most of them, I would appreciate their company now that I'm back to my normal self.

"Stay out of this, you should Master Qui-Gon. All your fault, this is. Too old the boy was to be trained. Insisted on his training anyway, you did."

Obi-Wan nods sagely in agreement and I shoot Qui-Gon a defeated look. It really is all his fault.

"Master Yoda, I just thought of something."

I fight down the urge to make a sarcastic remark to Obi-Wan. After being lovers and partners for all of my years as a Knight, its hard to remember the time that passed afterwards. Years of not knowing if I was even control of my thoughts. Blending the line between where my consciousness, and something entirely different began. Now that we're all dead, I'm beginning to think it might be better than I've blocked out so many memories from my days as a Sith.

Yoda just perks up his ears and leans forward to listen to Obi-Wan. Again, as a Force ghost this doesn't have any practical uses, but we all seem to have kept some mannerisms from when we were alive.

"The prophecy of the chosen one merely said that someone would come who would bring balance to the Force, correct?"

Yoda and Qui-Gon both nod at this. I just sit back and listen. No one had ever truly decided if I was the chosen one or not. This should be interesting.

"And we all assumed at first that it meant the chosen one would finish off the Sith once and for all. Then, after Anakin turned, we thought it meant that the balance would shift in the opposite direction and all the Jedi would be destroyed."

"Yes, and your point is?"

Alright, so my patience hasn't increased much over the span of my life. I don't care. For once we're having a discussion about something I'm interested in. And of course Obi-Wan has to be his usual overly dramatic self.

"What if you were never the chosen one to begin with? What if Luke was?"

Admittedly, there is a moment where the three of us are utterly lost to my master's train of thought. Sometimes its hard to follow. I of all people should know that.

"Explain Master Kenobi. How see you that Luke is the one from the prophecy?"

Taking a deep breath and looking up into the stars, Obi-Wan seems to be collecting his thoughts.

"Well, this just occurred to me, so I haven't had time to really work it out yet. But, the Sith always have two, correct? A master and an apprentice. And when the apprentice is strong enough, he will rise up, kill his master, and take over as the new Sith lord."

I nod in acknowledgement. After all, I am the foremost knowledge on Sith as of now.

"Well, Anakin, you killed Sidious. So logically, before you died, you were the Sith Master. And the only person who could be considered as anything close to an apprentice would be Luke, who you nearly managed to turn to the Dark Side."

I carefully nod again. Its true that Luke almost joined me. Had I let him kill Sidious while possessed with the Dark Side, and being provoked by my former master, he would have easily been deceived into being my apprentice. But I couldn't let that happen. Even then I was slowly regaining control of myself, and Vader was fading into the back of my mind.

"And in truth, you were dieing because of Luke's attacks before Sidious' lightning did you in for good. So Luke was the original reason for your death. That leaves Luke as the only successor to the Sith. And, having been trained by both of the only two remaining Jedi in the universe, he is also the last of the Jedi."

I run it over in my head. Its true, there are some weak spots in his logic, but it makes sense. Luke was the chosen one all along. He would never have made it as a Jedi in the Republic. He would have broken too many of the rules. But his weaknesses are not enough to have led him to the Dark Side as mine were.

"A balance. A Force user who is not good enough to be a Jedi, but not dark enough to be a Sith."

Qui-Gon then smiles at me, and then pointedly at Obi-Wan. I suppose my old master really was special. Or at least, unique as the case may be.

"Only one question now, there is. Which path will young Skywalker revive? The light, the dark. Or both?"

I can feel Luke's presence even though he is far away now. He fights with his friends, and flies as recklessly as I did. I am proud of him. And if I have anything to say about his future, I'll ensure that he doesn't make my mistakes.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

I know I know. This logic doesn't work. But that doesn't matter! It's close enough to working. And (as I've said before) I don't read the Star Wars books but I have friends who do. And doesn't Luke set up the Jedi Academy on Yavin 4 and also accidentally stir up the ghosts of Siths on the temples there? Or something like that? Anyway, I just thought that was a fun idea to mess around with. Sorry that this chapter was so long, but I guess it might make up for the delay, right? And the past was a really big portion of this chapter, and the future will be a big part of the next one. Leave a review!

Phoenix Queens: Yeah…male bonking. Hehe…I couldn't help myself. Yeah, I didn't want to do too much explaining for every little thing in this fic, so I'm kinda leaving it up to the reader to deal with. If it gets way too tough than I'll have to change some things.

Annette: I'm glad you find it an interesting read. Wow…my phone is so sad, I can't read fics on it. Yar. Thanks so much for the review though, I hope you keep coming back and reviewing so I know you guys still like me.

Rlturner79: Yay! Someone liked the double conversation! I had that idea in my head early on when I planned this fic, so I'm glad someone enjoyed it. Hope you keep reading! Later!


	5. Ghost

Being dead is weird. Of course, I'm sure few people get a chance to really think about their state of living. Especially when it ceases. But not me. Oh no, I followed my masters and discovered immortality.

I'll let you in on a secret. It's not all it's cracked up to be.

I guess I'm still trying to adjust to it. I feel exactly the same as I did when I was alive. Just a bit less…corporeal. Yes, that's a good word to describe what I'm lacking in right now.

Speaking of right now. I am walking down a corridor on an Empirical Star Destroyer. Every time a storm trooper comes past me I have to fight down the instinct to duck away, or use a nudge of the Force to make them look the other way. Being a ghost has some advantages, I'll admit to that. Choosing when you can be seen is a definite perk.

Ah, here we are. My old padawan's room. Oh yes, did I mention that I love being non-corporeal. As soon as I am inside the room I am immensely surprised. Having known Anakin almost his whole life, I know that he likes aesthetically pleasing things. And people. But his room is devoid of anything. Not a plant, or a speck of color in the entire place. Just white and black.

I wonder if he sees colors through that mask?

The only pieces of furniture in the whole room are two black metallic chairs and the chamber in the center. I get the feeling that someone other than Vader put those chairs there. I doubt he entertains many guests here.

The chamber itself has now caught my interest. Being a Force ghost seems to have lessened my abilities to sense others or be sensed. But there is just a hint of my old apprentice coming from that chamber. I walk over to the chamber and am caught by a strange thought. I could fly if I had the desire to, but out of some strange instinct I always find myself standing on solid ground. Oh well, old habits die hard I suppose.

I walk through the wall of the chamber and am disappointed by what I see. Vader is sitting in a chair in the very center, bare from the waist up. Horrific scars cover his body. There are huge pockmarks where pieces of his flesh and muscle were burnt off. Even his face is different. Pieces of skin that are now wrinkled with age hang unevenly under his eyes. He still has blue eyes, although I don't know why I would have expected them to change with the rest of his appearance.

Lord Vader, apprentice of the Sith, still had bright blue eyes. I guess they only turn golden when he's using the dark side of the Force. Or, you know, when he's trying to kill me.

He just sits there, staring off into nothingness. Honestly, that's just creepy. I focus on the trickles of the Force that remain perceptible to me and use them to show myself. After having used this technique to speak and appear to Luke, its getting easier to do each time.

Those damned blue eyes flick immediately to my part of the room. Well, I'm proud of myself. Vader looks terrified. Or at least his face shows as much terror as its capable of. His mouth hangs open a bit as his brows come together. Then, slowly, realization starts to sink in. I'm just standing here, like a good ghost. Had I wanted to haunt him, I suppose now would have been an appropriate time to start.

"I killed you."

Oh yes, my apprentice was always the brightest star in the sky.

"Yes. You did. With a lightsaber through the stomach."

Vader nods and stands up. He seems to think that this occasion calls for at least some etiquette.

"Then how are you here?"

Well, he's not a total loss.

"It's an ability only great Jedi masters have. You might have learned it too, had you not turned."

He snorts at this and walks closer. With his right hand he sweeps straight through my chest. Or rather, where my chest would be if it still existed. I miss my body.

"So you really are a ghost. Too bad. I would have liked to kill you again."

He is snarling down at me, but the intimidation is lacking. No where near as strong as when he wears his suit.

"Did I really wrong you so much in your life that you'd want to murder me twice?"

There's that snarl again. I wonder when he picked up that less-than-attractive expression. He snaps his glare back and forth from one of my eyes to the other. Its almost like he can't believe that I would ask such a stupid question. Like I should know the answer. Which, of course, means I probably do.

"You didn't tell me."

Ah yes, right on the money. This time I'm the one that can't seem to choose a spot to look at. I'm not some forsaken Sith. I feel guilt. And I wish I could have told Anakin about his children. So many times over the years. It never seemed fair that the one thing he had been so happy about, and willing to lose his soul for, was lost to him forever.

"You know why I couldn't. And it seems you've proven me right."

I swear I didn't mean that to come out. And especially not so harshly. But he turns away from me and storms to the other side of the room. His prosthetic feet clunk loudly on the metal.

"If I'd known Luke was my son earlier, things could have been different. I wouldn't have been forced to do what I did."

"If you'd known that the boy was still alive, you're master would have seen him join you or die. And you know it. He's too much of a threat to the Emperor."

"No!"

Anakin is not looking at me as he puts the respirator back on, strapping it onto his chest and covering himself with his usual black top and gloves. Judging by his outburst, I'd have to say that I've hit a nerve.

"You honestly believe the Emperor would have let Luke live. He is the last of the Jedi. The last who was trained by a true Jedi Master. And in case you've forgotten, _Anakin_, there can be only two Sith."

He pauses before he puts his helmet back on. The mask is already in place, and his artificial breath interrupts the awkward silence. I can sense the turmoil within him even through my limited access to the Force. There is still good in this man. Anakin has not been completely consumed by the part of his mind he calls Vader. It was dormant before, but after battling with his son, it seems to have awakened. There might still be a way to save him.

"Listen to me Anakin. You're not too far gone. I can help you. Let me."

He clips his helmet in place. I hate not being able to see those eyes of his. They always gave him away.

After clipping on his cape he starts for the door. I know I could follow him if I wanted to. Make myself invisible to others. But I'm tired. An old dead man who is not what he once was.

"Anakin. Do it for your child."

He falters. Ha. Got you. Everyone has told me that I'm mad. That there is no good left in him. All have given up hope on the elder Skywalker except for me and his own flesh and blood. But I have a feeling we may be right.

"Feel free to try. I doubt it'll do you any good….

…to sleep the whole day away. Come on. Wake up!"

I groan and burrow further into the scratchy, sweaty sheets that are heaped up on top of me. The worst thing about desert planets is that you go to bed with twenty blankets, and are still cold, and wake up sweating like a pig. Ah yes, that waking up part. That seems to be the topic of discussion this morning.

"Come on Master! We don't have anything to do today—"

"Which is precisely why you should let me sleep!"

For a second Anakin is silent and I heave a great sigh of relief from under the layers of blankets that have yet to be thrown to the floor. They'll meet their brethren there soon enough. The army tents on this planet have no climate control and will soon be nearly as hot as the sands around us.

I feel something pulling the blankets away from my body, just slightly. Like someone sitting on the end of them. Rolling over on the hard improvised bed (also known to the laymen as a wooden bench) I use my momentum to pull the covers out from under the other Jedi.

"Anyone ever tell you you're cranky in the morning."

I'm beginning to think that getting back to sleep is impossible. Alas. Stupid overactive apprentices.

With a great heave (which for being so early in the morning I'm particularly proud of) I push off the covers and Anakin in one big padawan/blanket projectile. Oh yeah, he's cursing from the floor now. Serves him right. I'm in just shorts and still I am sweating. The sticky beads are all over me. I hate this planet. I hate this war. Jedi aren't supposed to hate, but right now I'm feeling quite a lot of it.

Anakin is crawling out from under my discarded covers and apparently he's feeling quite negative this morning as well.

And now I'm on my back. And there is another nasty sweaty body on my bed. Joy. I think Anakin just doesn't realize that when its nearly one hundred degrees out, I am not in the mood. Temperature anywhere in the three digit range is an automatic mood killer.

He pushes me on my side and plops down behind me. There is a lot of sweaty skin contact, which in another context would be a good thing. But not now. I just want it to be cold. And no one to be near me. And to be naked. Yes, those all sound good right now.

A hand crawls over my stomach and begins traveling towards the soft shorts that are stuck to my thighs. Ah, this seems terribly counterproductive to staying cool.

That same hand trails along my slightly ticklish sides. And now I'm squirming. Gah, moving just makes more damn heat. Anakin's hand leaves as soon as it reaches the top of my shorts and I exhale in relief. Maybe he'll just give up…

No such luck. Now he's reaching up my shorts from the other directions, peeling them off my sweat soaked thighs.

"Get off of me Anakin."

I'll give the boy credit, he's brave. That hand stays where it is, wedged up into my crotch, caught up in the heavy fabric of my clothes. After a second he pulls it back though and I sit up, my back to him as he continues to lie there, pouting. This is getting out of hand. It has been for a while. Especially since the war started.

"Why are you being so uptight this morning Master?"

I try not to grit my teeth together. He only calls me 'Master' when he's trying to get something from me. He uses this annoying tone of voice. I'm sure I'm normally a patient person and could handle it. Not today though.

"Look Anakin. It's disgustingly hot. I am not in the mood. Just let it go."

Standing up I realize that makes me even hotter. Before I even take a step I sit back down on my bench. Maybe I'll just wait until there is a reason to get up. Conserve my strength.

And yet, there are those hands again. Making a return trip. This time they encircle my waist, and Anakin lets his chin rest against the back of my neck. How can he be so hot? It's like his body is hotter than the room. Which is saying something. I try and push him away but he holds me tighter. Those soft kisses trailing along the nape of my neck are really doing nothing for my self-control.

"Anakin, stop!"

He stops this time. I told him to. Loudly. Maybe a little louder than I intended. Okay, I yelled at him. I didn't mean to. Not really.

"What's wrong with you!" Anakin pushes against my back and stands up. I can practically see his temper flaring up in his eyes. Never a good thing. "You've been acting like this ever since we came on this campaign."

He's right. Ever since we left Coruscant I just haven't been able to get in the mood. But it isn't because I'm jealous. I just figure that if he can go off and sleep with Padme while on Curuscant, I'm probably second best. I'd prefer to not be someone's backup.

"If you want to have sex with someone, why don't you wait a few days. We'll be returning to Coruscant." And you can sleep with the senator. I don't say it, but he knows I'm thinking it.

"If I didn't know better, Master, I'd say you were jealous of Padme."

I am. I'm not supposed to be though. It's not a very Jedi-like emotion. Jealousy would mean that I feel something more about the relationship Anakin and I have. Which I do. But no one has to know that. Especially not him.

Standing up, I look into his eyes. Sometimes, I really wish I was as tall as him. Its hard to be imposing from down here.

"There's nothing to be jealous of."

His face contorts and for a second I think he might cry. But its not a sorrowful expression. More like a murderous rage. Ah, my apprentice. I think I do more harm to you than good.

Anakin opens his mouth to no doubt continue our argument when someone begins unzipping the flap to our tent. Out of habit we take a few steps back from each other.

"General, glad to see you're awake."

I nod politely at the trooper. From my side I hear a huff. Anakin hates being ignored. Ha. Sucks for him.

"What is it you need Commander Cody?"

"The droid armies are on the move. We've received information of a gorge they will be passing through soon. It would be the perfect spot for an ambush."

Cody has never failed me. Far more reliable than my former padawan.

"Excellent. I'll be out in a few minutes."

"Yes General."

I smile at Cody before he leaves. And, of course, administer the final shot.

"If this goes well we should be back to all the creature comforts of Coruscant within the next few days."

I find myself once again thankful that my apprentice isn't able to shoot lasers from his eyes. An odd thing to be thankful for. Oh well.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

College….classes….taking up….valuable fic writing time…

Next chapter shouldn't take as long. Sorry people.


	6. Sith

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

He's here again. You'd think being a Sith would grant you a few special rights. You know. Not being haunted and so on.

"What the fuck do you want you old fucker?" I scream out from my bed. All I hear is that annoying little chuckle he always does right before he says something he finds incredibly amusing.

"You kiss Sidious with that mouth?"

See what I mean.

"Only in your dreams." Ha, take that specter from hell.

"Anakin, as amusing as this is, I'm not here to bicker with you."

Now he has my attention. He referred to me as him again. He knows I'm Darth Vader now, and rarely makes the mistake of calling me by his name.

I drag myself up into a sitting position, bracing my back against the cold metal of the wall. It doesn't really bother me like it used to. I almost feel like the wall and I are kindred spirits. So much in common.

"Then why are you here?"

He sure looks uncomfortable. You know, if blue ghosts can seem more uncomfortable in one moment than they usually do. And on that train of thought, his awkwardness reminds me of how he used to be. When he was alive that is.

"Anakin…"

"That's NOT my name," I practically hiss at him. He sighs melodramatically and walks up to the side of my bed. The hairs on the back of my neck stand up and I lean away from him out of habit. I've never been fond of the company of dead people.

"Yes it is. And you know it. You may be Darth Vader now but you weren't always. I know. I was there."

With that he leans in and stares straight into my eyes. Its amazing that even without a physical face he can still give off such emotion. And power. A completely different tingle runs down my necks and more hairs stand up.

"I was there before this…" He reaches out and places a hand against my chest. Right over a section that had been burnt too deeply too be healed and had left a sickly smooth scar. I can't feel him touching me anymore. No cold breeze on my skin. Nothing you'd expect from a ghost touching you. Just the knowledge that it happened, like waking with a dream on the back of your eyes.

He pulls back and I'm oddly thankful. Him trying to touch me reminds me of _things_. I'd say memories, but I'm not too sure. I must really be getting old, everything is fuzzy now. Blurring together.

"I'm going to help you. Whether you like it or not."

Boy, good to know I've got a choice.

"If you were alive I'd—"

"Kill me again."

We say at the same time, his face going slack again. Why would he feel like that? Be so hurt. He acts like it was a travesty for me, a Sith, to kill a Jedi. Maybe being dead has gone to his brain.

"Why would you help me?"

Why am I indulging him? He can't keep haunting me all day and night. I should just ignore him and he'll go away.

"Because I love you, you moron."

He's smiling at me, but that quickly fades when he sees that I'm confused. Why would he love me? I know him, somehow I do, but its just out of reach. Maybe if I could get a good night's sleep I would be able to remember clearly.

He leans forward and looks from one of my eyes to the other. I am really starting to get annoyed by this.

"Do you remember me?" He paused looked down, muttering, "Well you must, you remember killing me. But then why…"

So now I have a mentally unstable ghost. Wonderful. Just what I need. As he debates something, his brows come together and he pouts a bit, leaning his head forward.

For a second I have the weirdest urge to kiss him.

What the hell was that? Why would I want to kiss some Jedi I killed? Wait, not just 'some Jedi', Obi-Wan. That's his name. And I do know him, but I can't remember knowing him.

Ah ha. The missing piece of the puzzle. Anakin. Anakin must have known this Obi-Wan Kenobi. And it must have been his urge to kiss him. Yes, that's it. I'm just too tired to expel his thoughts. Uh oh, the ghost is looking at me again.

Why is he staring at me so much? Its making me self-conscious. Which in and of itself is disturbing on a whole new level.

"What?"

He leans forward quickly, in a move that would have made him fall straight onto me had he a physical presence. Instead, it caused his face to be brought to mine, close enough that his non-existent lips would have been touching mine. I stared into his eyes for a second longer than I should have before pulling violently away, swiping at him with the balled up fist of my right hand. He just smirks as the metal goes through him.

"Still don't remember? I suppose it's been a while since I've visited you, but I didn't thing you would have forgotten all about me."

"Forgotten what?"

He is standing a comfortable distance away again and I feel myself relax. Being kissed by a ghost is a weird experience. I'd rather not have to go through it again if I can help it, so I'll play along with this Jedi's game a while longer.

"You've forgotten, Anakin. Forgotten everything that happened when you were him. But listen, you don't have much time left. You can lie to yourself if you want, but your use of the dark side of the Force has drained your body and you won't last much longer."

He's not lying. I know he isn't. Even my master knows that I will die soon. And I want to see Luke at least one more time. Although that doesn't explain why this Jedi is here and bothering me so much.

"So you came to tell me I'm going to die soon? Sorry to disappoint but I already know," I mutter. His eyes on me are making me uncomfortable again so I stand up and walk to the window. It's small and right now only faces the emptiness of space. I look into the glass but only see my disfigured self. I guess ghosts don't cast reflection.

When I tilt my head to the side, he is a breath away from me. Quiet feet on that one.

"I can help you. Luke would like it."

Every time that name comes up it's like someone has put a veil over my eyes. Nothing is right. Just slightly out of focus. Enough to give me a headache. I'm also getting a vague sense of déjà vu.

The ghost leans against me, the movement just barely in my peripheral vision. He is blue and opaque, but I remember blond and gold and red.

"If you let me help you, I can save you and you will be with me and others again. I miss you Anakin. And even if you hate me, I love you."

There's that fuzziness again. Making my breath shorter, the room is fading out, why, what's going on. I feel like…

…I hit my head against the wall and curse loudly. There's a corresponding chuckle from the kitchen.

"That's not funny Master! It fucking hurt."

"Perhaps it wouldn't happne if your head were not so abnormally large?"

Oh touché.

I always hated this stupid couch. Its too short for me. Ah…that explains it.

"Sorry Master. Maybe I could just get a new chair, one more suited to someone above the height of an Ewok."

Oh dear. There appears to be a disturbance in the Force. In my kitchen.

"You know Anakin, I have no problem giving over your apprenticeship to one of the other masters. I hear one of the librarian's is in need of a padawan."

That is not funny. And hitting below the belt. What kind of Jedi is he? Making threats.

"But Obi-Wan, you've been my master for six years. Surely you couldn't bear to part with me after all this time?" I say with a super sugary voice. I was ready with my ear turned to the kitchen, waiting for the witty response.

And waiting.

Still waiting.

"Master?"

He seems to snap out of whatever was keeping him silent and grunts in my direction. Obviously the dirty dishes are taking precedence right now. Not that that's anything new.

"Being jealous of a chore is not a Jedi trait, Padawan."

How does he _do_ that?

With nothing better to do, I just sit on the couch watching Obi-Wan clean things up. I know my master. And I know that this means something is on his mind that he doesn't want there. I know because I react the same way. My room is never cleaner than the night before a test.

Deciding its worth a try, I use a little bit of the Force and direct it at my master. His mental defenses are wavering and a few emotions seep through. I'm not able to pick up his thoughts as well as he can mine, but I get enough. Anxiousness. Frustation. Me.

Big surprise.

With a moment so intense it was almost physical I feel Obi-Wan shut himself off from me.

"Anakin."

I hate that tone of voice. It's just bordering on angry. But he's too much of a fucking perfect Jedi to truly feel anything.

"What?" I yell back. Frankly, it feels good. He comes around from the kitchen and I feel myself tense. This wasn't exactly how I planned to spend my evening.

He's standing next to me and for a second I have an image of him slapping me. I want him to. Then we can fight and settle this, whatever it is, that comes between us. It's never enough. Talking, meditating, fighting, nothing takes away this tension. We can't be in the same room together for more than half an hour without one of us pissing the other off.

But he doesn't hit me. He never does. Not like this at least.

"Control your temper, Padawan."

Oh great. Here comes the Jedi code speech.

Instead of talking he sits down on the couch. I can feel how uncomfortable he is and I don't think it has to do with me being Force sensitive and all. He keeps shifting and its really starting to become noticeable.

"Anakin. We have to talk. About a few things."

"Such as?" Ouch. I didn't mean to snap at him. It just kind of, came out that way.

He glares at me with cold blue gray eyes and I fight the urge to shrink into the other corner of the couch. I will not let myself be intimidated.

"You're not coming along like you should be. You break rules, cause trouble in the temple, and," he stumbles, coughing to try and mask the mistake, "And I'm seriously considering having you given to another master."

"What!"

Isn't it amazing how when you're angry you don't even notice yourself moving? I'm standing up and I think I'm cursing at him…also kinda fuzzy on that.

"Anakin!"

His voice is harsh and quiet, and for some reason that makes it hurt all the worse. He wasn't just playing a prank. He's serious. Why?

"Why, Master? I don't understand."

For crying out loud, I sound like I'm ten.

And for all intents and purposes, he looks like he'd dealing with a ten year old. Head hung over, hands in between his knees. I've seen that position a million times. Every time I'd lose my temper, or hurt someone in a sparring match.

"Anakin. We…you…" he sighed heavily.

Well, that just cleared everything up, didn't it.

"Obi-Wan how the fuck could you do this?"

I guess he's angry too cause now he's standing.

"Anakin. For once try and realize that not everything in this universe revolves around you!"

Wow. My master yelled. This doesn't happen very often. And his eyes are fierce. I've seen him look like this in battle. I can't believe this. Is that what this is to him? A battle?

"Master, I swear to you, I will get better. I'll listen to what you say, and follow the council's orders…" Despite my best intentions, I think I'm giving him puppy eyes.

"Those are only some of the reasons, Anakin," he says, strangely avoiding eye contact.

"What else is there? If you tell me what I've done wrong I'll fix it."

As my temper fades so too does my energy and I end up slumped on the couch. Bonk. I hate that wall. And now is really not a good time to have a headache. Obi-Wan sits down next to me, but his body is tense and rigid.

"Anakin, I know that you would do anything to stay a padawan. But this isn't a problem that you can fix."

Again, vague. Why is it when I need a straight answer most my master has to go on tangents?

"Master. Just tell me why?"

"Jedi are not supposed to have feelings. We are not to be ruled by our emotions," he pauses to raise a hand and stop my inevitable disagreement. "But it is not you that is having this problem. My feelings for you are becoming a burden, and I fear that soon I won't be able to make unbiased decisions concerning you."

Ha. Oh man. And here I thought it was something serious. Leave it to Obi-Wan to worry me for nothing.

"Master, that's not a problem. I'm your apprentice. Its expected, even with Jedi that we would form attachments to each other—"

"Anakin—"

"—and feelings and want to act on them to keep each other safe—"

"—there's more to it than you know, you don't realize—"

"—without the friendship we have we could never had a bond and work together—"

"—this isn't about that!"

I am stopped with my mouth hanging slightly open. I don't think in all my years I've ever heard his voice that loud. And what does he mean? What could this be about?

He leans in and some instinctual part of my mind takes this as an attack and I start pulling back. But he's too fast and I'm too confused.

He kisses me.

My master, Obi-Wan Kenobi, the freaking poster child of the Jedi now has his warm lips crossing mine. I close my parted mouth, though then open it again, not wanting him to think I'm rejecting him.

Wait a minute. Why am I not rejecting him? I should be. He's taking advantage of me.

Oh god, that's his tongue. On my mouth. In my mouth.

He's so hot, and alive. I've never kissed anyone before. Never had something warm and alive in my mouth. It wriggles against my tongue and I find myself too stunned to return the motion.

Then he's pulling back, and our lips have lost that brief connection.

"My, _feelings_ for you are not good for our relationship. Now you know, and you know why I think you should be transferred to another master."

He kissed me. I kissed a man. And a Jedi no less. I certainly couldn't have predicted this an hour ago.

"No. I refuse. If you give me up as your padawan, I'll leave the Jedi Order altogether."

"Anakin, that's not funny to joke about. And with what I just did to you—"

"What you just did to me? You make it seem like I didn't enjoy it," I pause, enjoying the confused look in his eyes and the blush below them.

This time I kiss him, and it suddenly takes on a whole new excitement. Closing my eyes, trusting to find my mark from so close. His accusations and complaints die on his now otherwise occupied tongue. I could definitely get used to this.

I'll convince him to keep me.

I'd do anything to stay with him.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Hehe…college sucks. I know you guys are enjoying this, but as far as i can tell, there are only two more chapters left. You may have been able to tell that my ideas are running thin. Anyway, I'll hopefully write those two chapters faster than this one cause I have Thanksgiving and Christmas break soon.


	7. Savior

And once again, my partner is jumping into the jungle with his lightsaber drawn. I just don't understand. Maybe he wouldn't break so many if he wouldn't use them as much.

"Anakin! Get back here!"

He stops and looks at me with that look. I've seen it millions of times over the years. It means, quite literally, I am going to do something psychotic and suicidal and you can't stop me.

"What? It looks dangerous, we have to protect the villagers."

I look to the creature that has apparently threatened the Jedi Knight currently wielding a lightsaber at it. It is about two feet from head to its two tails, covered in black and white stripes, with large feline ears and six legs. It seems to me like a slightly unhappy housecat.

"Anakin stop bothering the wildlife."

He grumbles something but returns to the path, and as I pass by his trudging form I hear cursing in what I believe is Huttese, but I can't be sure. The refugees we are helping return to their homes are smaller than humans, most coming up to my stomach, with long tails that look reptilian, but large eyes like nocturnal mammals. They have obviously been in the prison cells of the droid armies for far too long, they are thin and weak, the young and old slowing down the whole group.

And so we trudge. Not because we are tired, but because our companions can't keep up with our pace.

It is peaceful. Therefore, I think Anakin might massacre something soon.

"There has to be a quicker way to their villages. This is the fucking jungle. It's slowing them down even more."

Sigh. Silly partner.

"Anakin, just enjoy the fact that there is nothing trying to end our lives. We are just taking a relaxed stroll through the undergrowth."

"I don't _like_ being relaxed. We've been on this stupid humid planet for way too long. These people know their way home, why do we even have to be here!"

A few of the villages shrink back at Anakin's outburst. He's turned and is facing me down with that same pout he's had for the past ten years. Stupid padawan.

_**"Anakin, you're scaring these people. Will you please be calm. Their home is less than two days away, we'll be going to our own home soon." **_

**"Not soon enough. And plus, they're not scared. They don't even understand us. Which is another thing. We don't know for sure they know where they're going. We could be lost for all we know." **

He turns around and I walk on his side, bumping against him as we both try and pull some vines apart to go through. Admittedly, my smaller stature is actually an advantage on this planet. Anakin keeps getting his hair caught in the tree branches. About time he regrets his abnormal height.

I wish I had learned more of Qui-Gon's ability to pick up languages. I haven't let Anakin know that I understand some of what is being chattered around us. I don't feel like playing translator and embarrassing us both in front of yet another species.

_**"If I promise you to make it worth your while, will you behave a bit?" **_

There is a long pause. I know what he's thinking. Is the extra sex really worth it? And having been sleeping with Anakin for as many years as I have been, I already know the answer.

**"Fine. You are totally bottoming for this." **

I sigh. He just grins and brushes a little harder than usual against me, his hand slipping to grope my ass as we pass through more underbrush. Ah well, at least now he'll stop complaining. Just recently I have come to an awful conclusion, and an even more terrible acceptation. I am in love with Anakin. I also know that this is a very very bad thing, and the fact that I am so willing to compromise for him just emphasizes the fact. I fear I may even tell him how I feel soon.

All hell is going to break loose.

I feel a tug on my tunic and fall back from Anakin's stride. A small...well whatever these things are called...has gotten my attention. He is asking me to show him something. I can't quite make out the rest of his request and quietly tell him so. He realizes this and points to my lightsaber. Ah. Of course, everyone loves the lightsaber.

Pulling it out I turn it on and feel the gentle hum through the hilt. Something few people know is that if you are using a lightsaber for a prolonged period of time your hand goes numb if you aren't careful. Which can be pretty sucky in the middle of a battle.

I swipe through some of the foliage, clearing the path ahead and hear amused sounds from my audience. I return the weapon to my belt and ask the small male, who seems to be the leader of his tribe, if that satisfied his question. It was the best I could do with my limited vocabulary. He nodded and swished his tail, which I of course assumed to be a yes.

"Hey Obi-Wan! Get up here!"

Anakin doesn't seem worried, but I hurry forward anyway. My sleeves keep getting caught on the sharp thorns of a vine that hangs out of the trees. After pulling myself free I stumble through a bush and lose my footing. Before I can fall I feel the Force flicker around me and my body is suspended. Anakin is standing about ten feet ahead of me, his hand out and a look of concentration in his eyes.

He motions me over towards him, placing me back on my feet and releasing me. I noticed as I was being hovered over it that there was something large and orange spread across the forest floor.

"What is that?"

Anakin is smirking about something again. Sometimes I really hate him for doing that.

"That makes it six Master."

"Six?"

"I've saved your life six times."

"That doesn't count. I tripped. What did you save me from?"

There is a pregnant pause. I motion my hand, trying to get Anakin to just admit whatever he thinks was a threat to my life.

"Carnivorous slime mold."

Ladies and gentlemen, the Jedi has lost his mind.

"And how did you come to this astute conclusion, oh padawan mine?"

He smiles a bit more. I know he loves it when I call him padawan. Just like I secretly relish every time I hear the word master from his mouth.

"Well, its obviously a slime mold, correct?"

I quickly inspect the orange blob sitting half on a rotted tree trunk and half on the leaf covered ground. Yep, definitely a slime mold. I give Anakin a nod and he continues.

"Example 2, if you look you can easily spot the bones and remains of one of the inhabitants of Cato Nemodia within the slime mold's body."

Another quick look proves that yes, there are the remains of a leg and arm, both of which are mostly digested and are covered in the sticky orange creature. To the simple mind, it could seem that the slime mold has devoured some unsuspecting creature. To everyone other than my padawan, it would seem the mold grew over a person who died of some other cause.

"Anakin, I don't believe that mold is eating that body. Let alone that it killed it and is dangerous..."

"But Master, its better to be safe than sorry, right?"

Smartass. Using my words against me.

"Fine, we'll be safe and avoid the possibly man-eating slime. But this does _not_ count as you saving my life."

The Skywalker pout slides into place and we return to where the refugees are eternally walking by in their lines, slightly off from where we are with the mold. I calmly instrust Anakin to go and take care of those in the lead, make sure they are protected while I guard the rear. In a rare moment of obedience he goes without fight, probably because he knows he'll be on top tonight. Nothing could dampen his spirit now.

"Excuse me..." or so I hope I say to the nearby villager. He picks up his head and focuses his oversized eyes on me. Obviously my abilities are improving. I point to the orange mold and he looks as well.

"Is that slime dangerous, to us?"

He nods vigorously up and down.

"We have lost many to that--" here he used a word I couldn't translate, but it was probably an insult. He snorted in the direction of the carnivorous slime mold before tugging on my tunic to draw me away from the danger.

"I'll never..."

"...understand the Skywalker fixation with lightsaber colors."

Luke looks up to me and smiles. I have just appeared in front of him and he is so easily amused by this simple trick.

"Hey Ben. Didn't know you were here."

"I'm sure you were deep in thought."

He sits on a large rock, in the deep section of the temple where tunnels caved in long ago. In front of him are three carefully chosen crystals. It is like they are the evidence of some important trial and Luke is the judge. On the left is a dark green, in the middle a blue, and on the right a small golden one.

"So which color do you think I should choose? It'll be my first lightsaber that I've actually built. Yoda said it was one of the final steps of being a knight, to make one without your master's help."

Sigh. He is certainly Anakin's son. As if there was any doubt.

"The color is not what is important, Luke. You must choose a crystal that feels in sync with you, and that matches your abilities. If you choose one that is too strong you won't be able to wield it smoothly, and one that is too weak you will become careless with."

I hate this speech. I was given it. I gave it to Anakin. Stupid speech needs to be re-written. Most of the Jedi speeches are like this one, repetitive and vague at the same time.

Then again, I am one of the last Jedi. So I guess I could rewrite the speech sometime...bah, too much trouble.

"I know that Ben. These three crystals feel good to me. So now the only difference is the color. What color lightsabers did the Jedi of the old order use?"

Well, I suppose some things can't be helped. This odd family obsession seems to be one of them.

"Blue and green were the most common. Green was a sign of a negotiator, and blue was the sign of a guardian. You probably noticed that those crystals are the most plentiful here, along with purple ones, although they rarely form a good lightsaber. Yellow, white, and a few others are extremely rare, and would take a lot of time to find one with the correct amount of power to it."

"What about red? Like my father's?"

Ah yes. Anakin has gone through quite a few lightsabers. In fact, far more than most Jedi do in their entire careers.

"Red blades are created with synthetic crystals and are only used by the Sith. Only Jedi can enter this temple and retrieve the real crystals. So Sith must either steal Jedi lightsabers are make them from synthetic materials."

"His doesn't seem weaker for it."

Luke mutters this, but immediately looks up with guilt in his eyes. Oh yes, the red blade sure seemed strong enough when it cut through my body. I wish he wouldn't feel like it was his fault.

"Luke, the dark side may seem to make people stronger, but it doesn't. In the long run, it ruins you, kills you quicker. There are terrible prices for using the dark side."

He nods and goes back to his deliberating. His father would have picked the blue one. It is slightly stronger than the other two choices. I may have gone for the yellow. And now that I'm dead, I'll be honest, I would have made that choice just to show off. To prove to the Jedi that it was never a mistake to keep me in the temple and make me a master. I know no one thought this but me, but I still would have chosen the weaker golden crystal just to flaunt it.

Is it strange that I'm far more honest with myself now that I'm dead?

Ah well, no point in wondering about that now.

**"Kenobi."**

_**"Anakin."**_

**"I." **There is a long pause. For a second I think that we lost our connection, although I know it wasn't done from my side.

**"I remember you now. I still don't trust you, but if you are willing to teach me this new Force power, then I'm willing to learn."**

Well, now I don't know whether to be excited, or depressed. This certainly isn't going to be easy.

Luke leans forward, and picks up the dark green crystal.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, this was the last "normal" chapter. The only one left is the finale. I'm going to take a longer time on that one and make sure I sum everything up the way I want to. Hope you all are ready for it. hehe.


	8. Hero

God this planet is hot. I suppose this is a given, considering that most of Mustafar is made of molten rock. But still, with all the shielding they have up in this place you'd think there would be some decent temperature control.

A ship is coming. I can barely see it coming in off the horizon. Its silver plating reflects the light of the lava beneath, a ship from Naboo no doubt about it.

Which means she' here. But that doesn't explain the presence of the Jedi master that I sense stowed away in the storage compartments.

Has he come to beg for his life? Or maybe he has realized that the Jedi were corrupt and arrogant, and needed to be destroyed. Maybe he has come to plead with me that I allow him to join me.

Either that, or he has come to meet his death.

As soon as the ship is safely on the platform my wife comes running out to meet me. She should be more careful, not stress herself in her condition.

"Anakin."

Feeling her in my arms is so relaxing. I almost forget that my traitorous master is on that ship somewhere. The smell of her hair is distracting, such a difference compared to the sulfur that wafts up from the lava below. Before this moment of tranquility can continue she starts rambling on and on at me, about the Jedi being destroyed, and people telling her I killed the younglings.

Stupid woman. If she's just here to harp on me then she should have stayed on Coruscant. What kind of wife would turn her back on her husband like this?

"Put her down Anakin!"

What? Padme is hanging in the air a few inches, clutching her throat as tears run down her face. I'm choking her. Releasing the Force hold she is thrown back but I don't care. How? How could I be choking her? I don't...I don't remember doing it. What's going on?

"You turned her against me. You turned them all against me!"

Now its just us. Wherever Padme went I don't seem to care anymore. Obi-Wan is here, and is looking at me like I'm a little boy again. Stop it. I don't like you looking at me like that.

"Anakin. It's not too late. I know you are an apprentice to Palpatine now but together we can stop him. Stop him before this whole thing gets out of control."

Does he hear himself? I'm Darth Vader now. He's talking about stopping my master. He really thinks he can change my mind, doesn't he?

"My master has told me to exterminate the Jedi. I believe you are one of the only ones we missed," I get a good grip on my lightsaber and flick it on, the blue blade seeming too bright against the sky of this dark planet.

He sighs and retreives his weapon as well. He doesn't even bother proclaiming that he doesn't want this.

"How does this end Anakin? Will you be willing to make the killing blow?"

Old fool thinks he can predict me. Like we had practiced it we clash together in tandem. I suppose we have been practicing for this moment, ever since he took me as his padawan.

Our movements are smooth, no time wasted recovering footing as I chase him across the platform. He won't be pushed off though. I know it. Plus, I want to feel my blade buried in his chest.

I barely manage to block an attack of his at my head. Something distracted me. The thoughts of stabbing him in the chest. Somehow, that wasn't all I wanted from him. What would make me think like that? But I can't worry over things like this while dueling a Jedi Master. His talents are more than even I would have expected, and now I'm losing ground to his careful blows, sneaking in around my more powerful swings.

I notice that he's herding me farther from the buildings. Perhaps my good and honest master is hoping to push me off the bridge if I make a mistake. I'd love to see him use the dark side of the Force to defeat me. It might be worth death to see such a lovely sight.

As we break apart from the heat of our crossed sabers I reach out and grab his neck in my mechanical hand. He tries to bring his blade up to fend me off, but I block it with my own. I push down harder around his throat and lean over him, trying to get our blades closer to his skin. He is bent back painfully towards the ground, and as I bend over him I feel some strange memory flit across the back of my mind.

He must have sensed my moment of indecision and kicks me over him, using the momentum to roll up and continue the battle. There is a different look in his eyes now. Before there was rage, and aggression. But now he just looks like a typical Jedi in battle, sad and bored and greater than thou.

"Fuck you Kenobi. Quit pretending that you aren't enjoying this. I know you are."

He looks surprised this time, and I rush him again, trying to use pure force to get him to move back outside. My concentration is better than his, and there are more things outside which can distract him.

Something seems different as we step out onto the thin bridge that stretches from the main complex to the mining platform. Its definately hotter than earlier. The shields must have been damaged by our attacks. He has been backing up and losing ground, but now he spins around and charges me full speed, nearly knocking me back. But I clamp down on his wrist with my metallic first and he winces. Ha. Stupid Jedi forgets who he is dealing with.

Before we can continue though I feel a surge of heat and look to my right, Obi-Wan senses it too and his eyes follow mine. There is an enormous wave of magma heading straight for the platform. I kick him in the knee, bringing him down just long enough for me to run past. Killing him now would be too easy, but I wouldn't want to risk still standing on the bridge when the lava hits it.

He's on my tail and as I see the safety of the overhang approach I start to turn around. A blast of Force pushes me face first into the warm metal. Then a body is pressed against mine and a hand is wrapped around mine, holding my saber flat against the wall.

"Cheap shot Kenobi. I thought you had more honor in a fight than this."

I struggle, trying to keep my eyes on his blade and freeing mine at the same time. Then his dissapears in a sputter of blue light. What is he thinking? He returns it to his belt and uses his other hand to keep my arm immobile against the wall. I can feel his whole body against mine, and his hands are hot and sweaty on my skin. Whose sweat is it that I feel?

"Do you remember now Anakin? Does this seem at all familiar?"

Yes. NO. He's just trying to trick me. He'll kill me as soon as he gets the chance.

The platform we are on shudders and creaks with its death throes, and Obi-Wan presses even harder against me. What is he thinking? Craning my neck as far to the side as I can, I see that he isn't looking at me anymore, instead watching the pieces of hot rock and splashes of magma that fly in a storm outside our small shelter.

He's blocking me from the lava.

He's still trying to save me.

"It won't work. I will kill you."

When he pulls close to me one last time, I can feel his beard scratch along the back of my neck.

"I don't think you will..."

"...be able to escape this battle station."

The elderly man in front of me is peaceful and serene. Even more so than I remember him to be.

"I know Darth. I didn't come here to defeat you. I came to rescue someone. And help my new padawan."

That word, it seems like a lifetime since I've heard it. Of course, with only a miniscule amount of Jedi left in the universe its not surprising.

"So old man, you took on a new apprentice? What are you teaching him, how to hobble around and look wise?"

Finally, a reaction. He is smirking at me. Now that expression I remember from all the times Anakin took pleasure in drawing it out from his master. Not that I can see the enjoyment in such a thing.

"Are you jealous Anakin? Now that you've been replaced."

Twenty years ago the use of that name would have thrown me. It would have given Obi-Wan that split second of time he would need to defeat me in battle. But its been a long time, and I know who I am. What I am.

"Is that why you took a new apprentice? Convince me to give up my empire to go back to you out of jealousy."

More alarms sound across the Death Star and I see a troop of storm troopers arrive. Before they raise their blasters into position I stop them with the flick of my hand.

"No one interferes. The Jedi is mine. Go take care of the intruders."

"Yes Lord Vader."

They run off towards the hanger, their armor clanking in an amusing harmony. Obi-wan watches them leave, mildly interested. Most likely worried about the small boarding party he brought here with him. He said he was here to rescue someone.

"I'll assume that your new padawan in the one causing all the trouble on this station. Who were you trying to rescue?"

The Kenobi grin makes a triumphant return. But with a brush of the force across his mind I know who it is. Who else would he be here to save other than the princess.

"Its not nice to pry into other people's thoughts, Anakin."

Something about that condescending voice is enough to make me draw my lightsaber. But I give the weak old fool a second to pull his lightly off his belt and ignite it as well.

_**"I am neither weak nor old nor a fool."**_

"Now who's invading people's thoughts?"

We are alone in a corridor, and there is mass chaos inside my battle station. But frankly, nothing matters but him. Nothing ever has.

It would have surprised me that we still attack on exactly the same heart beat as we always have, if I wasn't so caught up in seeing my old master fighting. He looks so old as he carefully taps my saber with his. Trying to get me to attack and leave myself open. How could the legendary General Kenobi be reduced to this?

I know for a fact now that I will win this fight. My body may be old, but its the machine that keeps me alive that also fights for me. When I tire of this game I can kill him easily.

_**"Then why am I still alive?"**_

"This is getting old."

Before I can continue I hear blaster fire coming from the hangar. The group of stowaways he's protecting have reached their ship. If the storm troopers have allowed them this far they won't be able to stop them from taking off. I can feel that the Force is unusually strong with one of them, no doubt Kenobi's new pupil.

His blue blade taps against mine and I look in his eyes, seeing a spark of amusement there. What he finds so funny about his death is beyond me. He must know that now he is between me and the intruders on my ship. Our game is over.

"If you strike me down, I'll become more powerful than you could possibly imagine."

"Bargaining for your life? That hardly seems like something a Jedi would do in his last moments."

"No Anakin," He turns his lightsaber off and stands, his chin held high and dropping his defenses completely. Suddenly, I feel it. That Force signature. Its familar somehow. Before I can figure out what it is, something else begins to mask it until it is normal again.

"Who is he?"

Obi-Wan just smiles. Had I been the man I used to be, I might have found it endearing. Or, if the muddled visions I have left from Anakin are true, even attractive.

There is a strange emptiness as my lightsaber cuts through his rotting Jedi robes. Somewhere, a familiar voice cries out.

--------------------------

The end.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

:Sniff: its over. for anyone who has been reading this, and made it to the final chapter, please please leave me a review. I want to know what people thought of it, since it was very different from my usual style of writing. I know that this review won't make me update this fic since its already over, but please, these are always the most important reviews to me.

Its been a fun ride. I hope you all enjoyed it too. Oh, and anyone wondering about the chronological order of the story, it goes like this. (a #.5 means the second part of that chapter, after the time shift )

1.5

4

6.5

3

2

7

5.5

8

1

2.5

3.5

8.5

5

6

7.5

4.5


End file.
